Return of the Ghoul Girls
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Third and Final Instalment of my SD series. When Shaggy and Scooby receive and invitation to the graduation of Miss. Grimwoods Finishing School for Girls; the SD gang is in for another ride. But, when a new threat that isn't Revolta appears, the SD crew and the Ghoul Girls must work together along with the Calloway Cadets to solve this mystery... (Better then Sum) Rated T.
1. The Beginning

Return of the Ghoul Girls – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter one of my third and final instalment of my Scooby Doo series!**

 **So; I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but I actually got to sit down and write this today and knew I had to update! So; here is the update/publish!**

 **Anyway; I want to tell you all thank you all for your patients and for you AMAZING support with this Scooby Doo series, because of you guys; I'm on my third SD story! Seriously this series is dedicated to all of you :)**

 **Well, before I let you read, I'd like to apologize if this chapter was a little rough with the written, I've kind of been out of it for the past few weeks and I'm trying to get back into it. So; I hope this ended up being okay.** **Also, I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this first chapter; I tried to make it longer, but this was what came to me and as a writer, you sometimes just have to only write what comes to you. So yeah...  
I promise the chapters will get longer as we go!**

 **As for updating; I don't know when I'll be able to update, just when I can.**

 **Finally; I'll stop talking and tell you I sadly still own nothing from the amazing world that is Scooby Doo! So, please, enjoy chapter one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Our third story starts on a Monday actually.

And, on this Monday the Scooby Doo Mystery Inc were finishing unloading things from their van into their recent new home and headquarters. You see, Shaggy Rogers (one of the members of the gang) had a Great Uncle Beauregard who had left all his family fortune (including the old mansion) to him. Thus; lead the gang to move into the old mansion after a run in with the old place as well as the government trying to shut it down. After a few months of moving in, the gang was stopped in their process of moving into the old house when Shaggy himself, turned into a werewolf. Yeah, that's right, an actual werewolf. But, luckily; the rest of Mystery Inc (Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Scooby Doo) and Shaggy's younger sister Sugie; had managed to change him back into a human and the six friends were able to live a normal life once more. However; for some reason, the gang felt like normal wasn't going to last long for when you were a group of kids who unmasked villains for a living; nothing was normal.

Oh, how right they were.

So; on this Monday; they Mystery Inc kids were finishing unloading things from their van. At the moment, it was just the small things like suitcases and extra boxes of items they had fit into the van on their last trip to Coolsville.  
And, while they were unpacking their items, a local mail-man had come up to them to that day with news that neither one of the Mystery Inc gang was expecting. It went something like this…

"Excuse me, are one of the Norville Rodgers?" The mail-man wondered as soon as he climbed out of his mail truck that he had parked a few feet in front of the four kids and one dog.

Shaggy nodded his head. "Yup, that's me. How can I help you?" Shaggy wondered as he eyed the mail-man with slight interest. He could tell the mail-man seemed hesitant about the five of them as well as the area they were standing in.

"Yeah, could you sing here please for your delivery?" The mail-man asked as he held out a small electronic item.

Shaggy did as he was asked with his friends watching. "Delivery? What delivery?" Velma Dinkley asked.

Shrugging; Shaggy backed up with his friends and they continued to watch as the mail-man pulled a brown big packaged envelope. As the man handed him th package, Shaggy took and thank the mail-man.  
With that, mail-man waved goodbye and hustled out of the area of the old mansion.

Once the mail truck was out of sight; Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby all turned to Shaggy.

"Well, what is it?" Daphne questioned suddenly while crossing her arms. Her interest was getting to her.

"Daph; you can't just demand to know." Fred instantly began only to earn an annoyed glare from Daphne. He shrugged the look off and continued, It's Shaggy's privacy. If he wants us to know; he'll tell us."  
Fred explained as Daphne uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

A moment of silence came over the group as Shaggy watched his friend's actions. "You want to know too; don't you Fred?" Shaggy wondered as he eyed his friend.

"What…. No…." Fred replied as he tried to avoid eye contact. He frowned when he saw everyone eyeing him. "Alright, fine! I do!" Fred finished with annoyance. "Happy now?" Fred demanded with a frown.

Everyone laughed. "Shag; you don't have to. It's yours. You can open it later when were done unpacking if you want." Velma explained as she eyed her friend. Sure, she asked what the delivery was earlier and she did sort of want to know like everyone else, but she didn't want her friend to feel pressured by it.

"Nah; it's cool." Shaggy replied as he shrugged and began to turn over the envelope.

Once he turned it over in his hands, Shaggy took a glance at the address form. There was an odd address on the front left corner was one he didn't recognize. But, the address in the middle was defiantly their address for the Beauregard Mansion. Opening the letter; Shaggy was surprised at all the papers he pulled out. Instantly; the rest of the gang gathered around him to try and read over his shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Scooby broke it. "Rell, rhat's rt ray?" Scooby wondered.

"It's a letter…" Shaggy trialed as he eyed Scooby who eyed his human owner in confusion. "…A letter for an invite for the graduation of Miss. Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls." Shaggy finished.

"Really?" Scooby wondered with slight hope and excitement as he went from two legs to four and waged his tail. "Rre re roing?" Scooby questioned as he and Shaggy eyed one another.

"Going?" Daphne wondered as she eyed Shaggy in hopes of making sure she heard her friend right. "To a graduation?" Daphne questioned as she crossed her arms in thought.

Shaggy nodded, "Yup; that's what the invite it for." Shaggy finished.

"– And, hold up." Velma demanded as everyone turned and faced her. "Did I hear you say finishing school for ghouls instead of girls?" Velma wondered she raised an eyebrow at her.

Shaggy swallowed slightly. This was one of the things; he slightly hoped his friends would never find out about. "Um, yeah. Miss. Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls." Shaggy finished with a nervous smile.

"Ghouls? By Ghouls you mean like, monsters, right?" Fred wondered as he frowned at the thought.

"There not really monsters though." Shaggy explained quickly. "I mean yeah, there kids of monsters; but there like, a lot friendlier then most people would think. In fact, I bet you'd all get along with them." Shaggy finished quickly as he chuckled nervously.

"And, how come you didn't tell us about this before now?" Daphne demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah! Were a team, were supposed to tell each other everything." Fred stated as he frowned.

"Right, like he and Scooby told us about this old mansion or the Boo Brothers." Daphne stated as she sent an annoyed and upset look towards her friend.

"Or the fact that he was a werewolf before and knew Dracula." Velma finished with a frown as well.

Shaggy sighed, "Look guys. I didn't like tell you about these things because like – "Shaggy began as Fred interrupted him.

"Whatever the excuse is, It's not important right now." Fred stated. "What's important is finishing moving in. Then, we can all bomber Shaggy with questions about all of this later." Fred explained as everyone looked at each.

"I don't know Fred." Daphne stated with annoyance. "Only because right now; I only want to know why one of our so-called friends decided to hide secretes from us." Daphne finished as she sent a look towards Shaggy.

"Well, if you want to know; I'm sure Shaggy wouldn't have a problem explaining it to us after we finish unpacking, right Shag?" Fred questioned as he turned on his other friend and raised an eye brow at him.

Shaggy nodded, "Um...yeah." Shaggy finished as he chuckled nervously again.

"Guys; just leave Shaggy, alone would you?" Velma stated making them all turn to her. "I'm sure he and Scooby had a reason they didn't tell us about this stuff. Right now; I think we need to do what Fred suggested and we can talk about this later." Velma finished simply.

A moment of silence came over the group. "Fine." Daphne muttered as Fred nodded in agreement. Daphne turned to pick up her suitcase but stopped, turned back and pointed to Shaggy. "But this conversation, isn't over." Daphne finished.

Just like that, Daphne and Fred began to get to work on their designated task. With a mouthed thank you to Velma, Shaggy began to follow suite with Scooby helping. Together, the five friends got to work on finishing their daily task on moving everything in. While they worked, Shaggy couldn't help but wonder a few things on his own. _What was the real reason he didn't tell rest of the gang about these things? And, were Fred and Daphne mad about the Ghoul Girls, the Boo Brothers and the Werewolf or were they mad at him and Scooby? Not even that, but if Shaggy asked, would Fed, Daphne and Velma even want to go to the graduation with them?_ With these questions in mind, Shaggy had only hoped that the explanation would go well and everything would work out in the end...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Aw man, poor Shaggy and Scooby right? They just can't seem to get a break...**

 **Anyway; thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts. Also, if you ever have an questions or just want to talk, please feel free to pm me! I love talking to my fellow fanfictioners!**

 **Well, without much more to say; chapter two will be up soon! And, it will be longer then this one! Finally; thanks again and remember to review!**

 **So, until the next chapter, with all my love to guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


	2. One Step Closer

Return of the Ghoul Girls – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter two yeah!**

 **Anyway; I want to say thank you for all the reviews from the first chapter; because of you guys I am still writing these! So; thank you all so much! :)**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for this chapter right away. I know you think I'm crazy for doing so; but I feel like this chapter could've been a whole lot better then it was.** **But, the thing is, I tried and tried to re-write it, but nothing came to me. So; I stuck with this. Look at this chapter like a moving on chapter. A chapter to help us move the story along.  
So; if it's bad, I apologize for I know this isn't my best writing for this series or for Scooby Doo. Either way though, I hope you really like it :) **

**Finally; and yes I'm gonna stop talking so you can read on; I sadly own nothing from Scooby Doo! So; please enjoy chapter two!**

 **P.S - I'm thinking of doing a Velma/Shaggy/Sibella love triangle. If you are interested or want it to happen; please let me know in you're reviews!  
I would to hear you're thought on it. **

* * *

Chapter 2

One Step Closer

That evening; Fred, Daphne and Velma sat at the kitchen table. Near them, Shaggy and Scooby stood against the kitchen doorway.  
After telling Fred, Daphne and Velma about their story on the so-called Ghoul Girls, the gang sat in a long silence. It was obvious they were trying to take it all in…

"So?" Fred questioned after about ten minutes.

"So…what?" Shaggy questioned in return as he eyed Fred in confusion.

"So; are you going?" Fred questioned once more as he raised an eyebrow at Shaggy.

A moment of silence came over the gang. Then, Shaggy finally shrugged. "Well, I want to. And, I think Scooby does too.  
But; if it's going to cause problems between the gang; then we won't." Shaggy finished explaining as he frowned.

Daphne was the first to speak up. "If you want my honest opinion, I think you should." Daphne finished with a small smile as Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby turned and eyed her in surprise.

"You do!?" Shaggy questioned as he smiled back at Daphne.

"Yeah, I mean why not?" Daphne stated as she leaned back in her chair and shrugged.

"Really?" Fred questioned as he turned to Daphne with a raised eyebrow.

Daphne nodded, "Think about it. This is a chance for us to meet _real_ Ghouls. I mean, how cool would that be!?" Daphne stated as she giggled at the thought.  
"Besides, it's also been a while since we've been on some kind of mad cab adventure. For all we know; this could end up being a fun one." Daphne finished with a smile.

After another moment of awkward silence Fred finally sighed. "Well, I guess we can't argue with Daph's logic." Fred stated before turning to Velma. "What do you think V? Think we should go?"

This was the moment everyone had oddly been waiting for. As they all watched Velma's movements; the four friends began to silently debate with themselves.  
While the four friends debated with themselves about the situation; Velma thought about the pros and cons of going to a Ghoul School graduation.

"I guess we should." Velma stated as everyone looked at her in shock.  
Honestly; neither one of them thought Velma would believe Shaggy and Scooby's story or even agree to go for that matter.

"You sure?" Fred questioned as he leaned forward in his seat and tapped his fingers against the kitchen table in thought.

Velma nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Affirmative." Velma replied as she sighed softly. "It's like Daphne said, we haven't been on a "mad cab" adventure in a while." Velma finished simply.

Fred clapped hands together and stood up. "Alright gang; it looks like we're all in agreement here." Fred stated as everyone nodded.  
"So; why don't we get started with packing, finding directions and get some sleep. After all, if we're going, we want to leave early to beat traffic." Fred finished as he counted the items off on his fingers.

"Wait – "Daphne stated as she stood up too. Everyone turned and looked at her. "– If we're really going; then shouldn't we know the names of these girls and who is who?" Daphne questioned as she fixed the small overcoat she was wearing. "You know; so, we don't offend them or something?" Daphne finished as she shrugged.

"I don't know – "Velma began as she thought about Daphne's suggestion before Fred cut her off.

"Nah – "Fred stated as he waved his hand to dismiss Velma in a friendly way. "– I think Daphne makes a good point." Fred finished as he ignored/didn't hear Velma's "of course you do" mutter.

"Alright, then – "Daphne stated in slight excitement as she turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "– So; what are the girls name?" Daphne questioned as she smiled.

Shaggy and Scooby eyed one another as they re-thought their old gym students. Once they finally remembered; they began to count them off, with Shaggy and Scooby going back and forth.  
After about ten minutes of listings the girl's names and who they were; Fred, Daphne and Velma just continued to eye the two in amazement.  
It was then, at this moment, that Shaggy and Scooby both agreed that this adventure, was going to be different from the last two…

…

Of course, it had to be raining that morning when the gang decided to leave. After packing their items into the van; the five friends climbed in and got ready for their cross-country road trip. While driving; the five friends all made themselves comfortable in their perspective seats. Fred sat at the steering wheel. Shaggy and Scooby sat in the back with Velma. And Daphne, well, she sat in the front of the passenger seat.

"So – "Velma began as she tapped away on her PDA. "– According to my PDA and the magic of goggle; were about ten hours away from Grimwoods School for Ghoul Girls." Velma explained with a soft smile.

"Great, a whole ten hours until we get to meet the girls." Daphne stated with slight impenitentness. "You know; I wonder what there like." Daphne stated with thought as she turned her head towards Shaggy. "Hey Shaggy; what are the Ghoul Girls like? Think we'll get along with them?" Daphne wondered as she put her feet up on the dashboard, pulled some nail polish out and began to paint her toenails.

Shaggy nodded, "I wouldn't see why not." Shaggy finished with a grin.

"How many girls did you say there were again?" Fred questioned from the driver's seat as he continued to follow Velma's PDA directions.

"Like, five if I remember correctly." Shaggy explained as he smiled. He then began to count them off with his fingers. "There's, Elsa who is Frankenstein's daughter. Winnie the Werewolf. Phantasma the Phantom. Sibella the daughter of Dracula and little Tanis who is the Mummy's daughter." Shaggy finished explaining as he continued to grin from ear to ear as he thought about the Ghoul Girls.

"Hang on a sec – "Daphne began as she removed her feet from the dashboard to turn and look at Shaggy and Scooby. "- Did you say Dracula's daughter?" Daphne wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Shaggy stated with slight confusion as he nodded.

"As in, the Dracula who turned you into a Werewolf?" Daphne challenged as she frowned.

A moment of silence came over the whole gang. Shaggy finally shrugged, "Well yeah." Shaggy replied with a sigh. "But, Sibella's a lot nicer then her father and a lot cooler; trust me." Shaggy finished as he leaned back against the side of the van while trying to avoid the topic. After all, he really didn't want to give the girls a bad reputation because of their parents; he really did what his friends to like them.

"Fine." Daphne sighed as she shrugged and turned back to painting her toenails. "But, if she tries anything; I won't be afraid to stake her." Daphne finished with a serious tone.

"Don't you think that's a bit – "Fred began to say as he trailed in thought. "– Unrealistic Daph?" Fred questioned as he found the right word he was looking for.

Daphne sat up. "Unrealistic? She's a vampire; and if she tries anything; I won't hesitate to fight back." Daphne finished as she shrugged.

"Really?" Shaggy questioned making Daphne and Velma turn to him. Fred look at him from the rearview mirror. "Because I honestly thought that you and Sibella would really get along." Shaggy finished simply.

"Seriously?" Daphne demanded as she turned back to finish her task. "– And, who did you think Fred and Velma would get along with?" Daphne wondered as she finished her toenails.

"Well, like, Fred would get along with Phantasma and Winnie probably. Velma, now she'd get along with Tanis and Elsa." Shaggy explained as he chuckled to himself at the thought of them all being friends.

"And, why would you think that?" Velma wondered as she pushed her glasses against her nose and continued to give Fred directions.

"Because of the personalities." Shaggy replied easily with a shrug. "All in all, though, I really think you'll get along with all of them." Shaggy repeated from earlier.

"Looks like we'll have to see for ourselves then, hu?" Velma questioned with thought as she leaned back in her seat to.

Shaggy continued to grin as he and Scooby eyed one another. "Looks like it." Shaggy replied as Fred, Daphne and Velma went silent and began to re-think about their agreement to this Graduation.

Yup; this was going to be along ten hours…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the possible badness of this chapter; I really tried to write it good I really did.**

 **Anyway; the good news is; the Ghoul Girls will finally appear in the next chapter yeah!  
** **Which, will hopefully be up soon after I get a few other stories update so yeah!**

 **So; thanks for all of you're support and for reading; remember; we authors do love feedback!  
Thanks again and please remember to review!**

 **Until the next chapter; with all my love to you guys and girls :) - InsidePointPlace**


	3. Return of the Ghoul Girls

Return of the Ghoul Girls – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well; here is chapter three! Yeah! Anyway; I want to thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter; because of you guys I am updating this story again yeah!**

 **So; this is where things get really interesting. I hope you all like this chapter; I promise I did not rush it, I took my time and re-read it and everything.**

 **Now; I'm going to stop talking and let you read because I know you all want to read lol.**

 **Well, as normal I sadly own nothing from the amazing world that is Scooby Doo! So; please enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Return of the Ghoul Girls

It turns out, that this one of the longest ten-hour car rides for Mystery Inc. to ever happen. At first, it had gone pretty smooth with missing morning traffic. Sadly; about four hours into the trip is when everything started going wrong.  
But, after four pit stops; one flat tire change; two hours of listening to Daphne's show tune and two restrunt food stops; the gang finally arrived to Mrs. Grimwoods Finishing School.

The school was a lot creepier looking then what Fred, Daphne or Velma had thought it would be. Around it, dark-gray clouds hung high in the sky. Rain poured as they drove closer and closer to entrance and lightning thundered in the background.  
Before them, millions of dead trees lined their way to the main gate and also hung around the school itself. From the outside of the gate; Fred, Daphne and Velma could see a mote circling itself all around the building.  
A draw bridge stood up and the building looked like it had stacked a whole bunch of towers on top of one another.

Yup; this was defiantly making Fred, Daphne and Velma re-think their choice…

"Well bummer – "Fred began as he faked frowned while gripping the steering wheel and slumping his shoulders. "– the gates not opened; looks like no one is home." Fred finished with a sigh.

"Hm; maybe we should could back another time." Velma suggested as she and Fred eyed one another.

"But – " Shaggy began until he looked at the front window to see the gate opening by itself. "– Like, look!" Shaggy finished as he pointed at the gate and smiled.  
He then turned and faced Fred, Daphne and Velma. "Shall we go in then?" Shaggy questioned with hope as he smiled in slight excitement.

So; Fred put the van in drive and began to make its way towards the school. However; once they came to mote, they had to stop.  
Putting the van in park; the five friends stepped out to not only figure out how they were supposed to annoyance their arrival, but to also stretch their bodies.

"Well gang; it looks like we've come to a dead end." Fred stated as he eyed the closed draw bridge. "How do you think we get over?" Fred wondered as he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"We could swim over." Velma suggested as she eyed the mote in thought as well.

Shaggy shook his head. "Like, nuh uh! Swimming is a bad idea; trust me." Shaggy finished as he continued to disagree.

Daphne crossed her arms. "Oh yeah; and why is that? It does seem to be about our only option, doesn't it?" Daphne challenged as she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ro! Rad rdea! Rlligators!" Scooby finished as he shook his head and sent them a pleading look to not swim in the mote.

"Alligators!?" Fred, Daphne and Velma questioned in surprise as Shaggy and Scooby nodded.

A moment of silence came over the five friends until Fred broke it. "Well then – "Fred began only to be interrupted by a loud squeal from a chain, and the big heavy draw bridge dropping down behind them. While it dropped down; all five friends turned to watch it hit the ground. Once it was down; Fred turned to the others and shrugged his shoulders. "– I guess that answer's our problem." Fred finished with a sigh.

"Well hello there!" A new voice greeted from behind Fred suddenly making Fred scream in surprise and jump into Daphne's arms who luckily was ready for the jump and caught him.  
They all turned to the voice only to find an older woman with black hair and wearing a long pink dress that flowed on the ground behind her. She had a red cap attached to her dress and a red hair band and shoes to match.  
Once they noticed her, she eyed the five friends and smiled widely at them.  
"Oh; I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." The women finished as she frowned slightly.

Fred cleared his throat as he still stayed in Daphne's arms. "Um, it's okay. I really wasn't that scared anyway." Fred stated with a nervous laugh as everyone eyed him.

Daphne frowned, "Really?" Daphne questioned as she motioned to their position as Fred nodded.  
With a sigh, Daphne shrugged and let go of Fred while they were all suddenly watching him drop to the ground.

Standing up and dusting himself off. Fred eyed Velma, Shaggy and Scooby (who were laughing as he was dropped) with a warning look before turning and smiling at the older women before all of them.  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm usually a lot less scared." Fred finished as Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and even Daphne laughed at his response before they started to silently laugh to themselves. "Anyway; it's nice to meet you. I'm Fred Jones and this Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and – "Fred began to introduced until the older women stopped him.

"- I know; Shaggy and Scooby." The older women explained as she smiled at the teen and dog. "I'm Mrs. Grimwood, owner of this here fine school." Mrs. Grimwood explained as she waved to everyone.  
"It's nice to meet you three – "Mrs. Grimwood stated before turning to Shaggy and Scooby. "– And it's nice to see you two again." Mrs. Grimwood finished with a huge grin.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Grimwood. Thanks so much for the invitation; you know Scooby and I are very excited to see all the girls again and introduce our friends to them." Shaggy finished with happiness.

"Well then, why don't we head inside and let you kids get settled in?" Mrs. Grimwood suggested as she gestured to the school.

Agreeing; Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby made sure to their bags from the van before heading inside. Once inside the front door of the school, the gang all waited and took the chance to look at what was in front of them. To Shaggy and Scooby, the school looked the same. But, to Fred, Daphne and Velma the school looked just as creepy on the inside as it did on the outside, if not a little creepier.

Before they could continue to debate in thought, Mrs. Grimwood came walking back up to them. "So; I talked to some of the girls and there willing to share rooms while you're here. You know; as long as that's alright with you?" Mrs. Grimwood explained/asked as she nodded at the gang. Surprisingly; Velma and Daphne nodded in agreement. "Good." Mrs. Grimwood stated as she clapped her hand together and smiled before turning to Shaggy and Scooby. "Shaggy, Scooby, the room you stayed in last time is available, if you'd like to stay in it again?" Mrs. Grimwood asked with slightly hope.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at one another before nodding in agreement. "Like, yeah! That'd be pretty awesome! And, if it makes things easier; Fred could stay with us too, if that's alright?" Shaggy finished.

Mrs. Grimwood nodded. "Alright, and for the girls, I was able to arrange some things. Daphne dear; you'll be staying with Sibella while Velma dear; you'll be staying with Elsa." Mrs. Grimwood finished with a smile still as she turned and began to look around the room for someone before turning back to the gang. "Oh, drat!" Mrs. Grimwood stated as she snapped her fingers together. "I told those girls to be here when the draw bridge went down so I could introduce you to them. Ugh, those girls – "Mrs. Grimwood began to explain until she was interrupted by a loud howling.

The howling made Fred, Daphne and Velma all jump in surprise.  
Turning to the noise, the noticed someone standing in the window on the other side of the room.  
The howling continued before the figure jumped off the ledge of the window and howled one last big final howl.

"Oh Winnie! Cut it out would you!?" Mrs. Grimwood questioned as she sighed. "Come say hello to Shaggy and Scooby while meeting their friends." Mrs. Grimwood finished as she gestured to the gang.

"Helloooo." Winnie stated with a howl in her tone as she eyed the five friends. Once she noticed no one taking her howling as serious as she thought they would, she relaxed herself and grinned.  
"Shaggy! Scooby! What's up my bros!?" Winnie questioned as she walked up to the and hugged each one.

"Nothing much, like, what about you!?" Shaggy questioned as he and Scooby eyed her with interest.

"Eh, same old same old." Winnie replied as she, Shaggy and Scooby laughed slightly before Winnie turned to the two's friends. "So, uh, who's you're friends?" Winnie questioned with interest.

"Oh, right, Winnie – "Shaggy began as he gestured to his three friends. "I'd like you to meet Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley." Shaggy introduced as he smiled at the group.

"Hello." "Hi." "Nice to Meet You." Were the responses that Fred, Daphne and Velma gave in return.

Winnie was about to reply until there was a loud crash from upstairs. With everyone looking up at the ceiling; Mrs. Grimwood explained that sometimes the girls had unusual habits because of who they were. And, when she was done explaining that, she headed for the upstairs welcoming the gang to join her in hopes of running into the other girls. So; the five friends plus Winnie followed. Fred, Daphne and Velma stayed near Mrs. Grimwood still unsure about their decision of coming along while Shaggy and Scooby trailed behind catching up with Winnie on old times. Once they arrived, they were lead to one of the various bedrooms. Watching Mrs. Grimwood open the door; they group was meet with a black bat flying out of the room above their heads. Ducking; the five friends all reacted in a different way only to be interrupted by four other girls coming out of the room as fast they could. Before they could get far though, Mrs. Grimwood stopped all of them instantly…

"What is going on here!?" Mrs. Grimwood questioned as she had grabbed a hold of one of the girl's arms.

"Oh uh, Sibella bet we couldn't run as fast as she could fly. So; we took the bet and she turned into a bat and took off. We were only trying to prove her wrong."  
One of the girls who looked a younger version of Frankenstein explained as she sighed while the other three girls nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Grimwood eyed them and raised an eyebrow. "Then, what was the loud crashing?" Mrs. Grimwood questioned.

"That was the bedroom lamp. Sibella accidently knocked her wing into it as she flew past it. We figured it was best to just leave it there, after all, you've told us not to play with sharp glass."  
A second girl who looked pretty ghostly explained as she giggled slightly and did a mid-air backflip in amusement.

"Yeah, which is really too bad, because you know how much we love to play with sharp shining things." A third girl who looked like a mummy finished as she giggled at the thought too.

"Ugh – "Mrs. Grimwood stated as she sighed. "– I'm upset that you girls broke my lamp; but I'm very happy that you actually listened to one of my old rules about the glass." Mrs. Grimwood finished as she rubbed her forehead with two of her fingers. "Either way; we'll worry about that. Right now; I want you girls to say hello to Shaggy, Scooby and their friends; they'll be here for the graduation." Mrs. Grimwood finished explaining as she smiled suddenly and gestured to the gang who was all standing there in surprise and slight worry.

"Wait – "The girl who looked like Frankenstein stated as she turned to the group of friends. "– Did you just say Shaggy and Scooby? As in, our old gym teachers?" She questioned once more.

A moment of silence came over the whole group as the four girls eyed Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby to make sure they heard right.

Once no one moved or spoke, Shaggy broke the silence. "Like, yeah it's us. Shaggy and Scooby in the flesh." Shaggy finished as he smiled widely as he watched all of the girl's eyes widen in surprise.

Suddenly; the four girls yelled Shaggy and Scooby's name in excitement and made a mad dash for the two. Seeing this; Fred, Daphne and Velma moved aside and watched as the four girls pulled Shaggy and Scooby into a group hug. Next to them, Mrs. Grimwood and Winnie watched while laughing to themselves at their reactions. Before anyone knew what was happening; everyone started talking at once as they all tried to catch up with one another. Finally; when things calmed down and everyone got over their slight excitement, Shaggy and Scooby began their new introductions.

"Fred, Daphne, Velma – "Shaggy began as he smiled. "- I'd like you to meet Elsa Frankenstein, Phanty Phantom and Little Tanis." Shaggy finished as he pointed at each girl.  
"Elsa, Phanty and Tanis; I'd like you to meet the rest of Mystery Inc." Shaggy finished once more with an even wider smile.

"Oh, wow coach, these were the friends you told us about? The one's who you had so many adventures with?" Tanis questioned as she eyed Fred, Daphne and Velma with interest.

Shaggy nodded, "Yup." Shaggy finished as he chuckled to himself at the name Tanis called him.

"Well, on behalf of all of us, we'd like to welcome you three to Grimwoods School for Finishing Ghouls." Elsa stated with a smile as she shook Fred, Daphne and Velma's hand.

"Why thank you. Were excited to be here." Daphne spoke up as she finished shaking Elsa's hand and smiled at her.

"This is defiantly just fangtasitic as Sibella would say." Phanty stated as she giggled lightly before turning to Daphne.  
"– And speaking of fangtasitic, I love your outfit. Do you think you could give me some fashion tips later? I'm planning an awesome outfit for the open-house but I'm not sure what to even wear!?"  
Phanty questioned as she flashed a smile at Daphne with hope in her voice.

Daphne nodded, "I'd love to help you." Daphne finished as she and Phanty cheered together.

"– And, speaking of helping people." Velma began slowly as she turned to Elsa and Winnie who both eyed her with interest. "I was wondering if you two could help me with something?  
You see; if it's alright with you, I'd love to do some research and comparison on the legends we know and the real life you know. You know; for Science and stuff?" Velma finished with hope as she gave the two girls a nervous smile.

Winnie and Elsa eyed one another before shrugging and nodding their heads. "Yeah, I don't see why we wouldn't be able to help." Winnie explained as she smiled.  
"You know; as long as you promise you're not probing us or anything like that, then yeah, we'd love to help." Winnie finished as she and Elsa laughed slightly.

Velma smiled. "Aw thank you! And, I promise, there will be no probing." Velma finished as she eyed the girls hoping they believed her on that.

"Then awesome! I have always been one for Science; I will admit that." Elsa finished as she, Winnie and Velma continued to laugh.

Before anyone else could say anything or make a new conversation; the sound of a ringing bell was brought to their attention. Turning their heads; the group of nine noticed that Mrs. Grimwood was the one ringing the bell.  
Once she had everyone's attention, she gave the bell back to her white floating gloved covered hand (which honestly; didn't even phase Fred, Velma or Daphne) and cleared her throat.

"Well, I think that this all enough excitement for one day; what do you guys say?" Mrs. Grimwood questioned as everyone nodded in agreement. She clapped her hands and smiled. "Good, then I think we should let Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma all settle into their rooms and join us for dinner." Mrs. Grimwood continued as she turned to the girls. "Winnie and Tanis; could be dears and go fetch Sibella please so she can meet Daphne? Elsa, could you please show Velma the room you two will be staying in and Phanty; could please take Shaggy, Scooby and Fred up to their room?" Mrs. Grimwood finished with hope as all of the girls nodded and smiled. "Good, dinner will be ready in one hour. I'll you all down in the kitchen." Mrs. Grimwood finished as she waved goodbye to the nine kids and stalked off.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were all lead to their destinations just like Mrs. Grimwood wanted.  
While they were lead to their destination, all of them just hopped that this visit would go just as they wanted it too…

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; Sibella will appear in the next chapter and what do you think of Fred, Daphne and Velma meeting everyone?**

 **So; without anything else to say; I want to thank you guys so much for reading! Please, remember to review!**

 **Also, I'm not sure when chapter four will be up; but I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise!**

 **With all my love to you guys and girls :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
